Love is killer
by HappyBirthdayCaela
Summary: (dramatic, cheesy soap opera voice-over): Ex-assasin Caela had given up on love, until she met Robert Downey Jr. Can he teach her to love again? Or will her secret past kill them both before either can achieve their happy ending?
1. Running into Robert, literally

It had been a long day for one Caela Gray. She was more than ready to get out of the rain, back to her shared apartment, and into some comfy sweats. As she jogged through the rain, head down and swamped with thoughts of things that needed to be done, she didn't notice the stranger in her path until they collided head on.

"Umph!" both parties of the collision said as they fell to the soggy ground, their possesions also falling to the ground upon impact.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Caela scrambled to her knees and began frantically gathering all her belongs that fell out of her purse.

"Oh its no problem at all. I shouldn't have standed in the middle of the path." the stranger replied kindly as he handed her one of her books.

As she went to grab it she froze. That voice. How did she know that voice? She had been working as a hair and make up artist in L.A. for 3 years, but all the celebrities she saw could not have prepared her for the man who she had plowed over moments ago.

Robert Downey Jr. THE Robert Downey Jr.

She had worked with some of the biggest names in films, Channing Tatum, Jeremy Renner, Ryan Reynolds, and many others that would reduce squealing girls to puddles, but she had gotten over her star struck thoughts and began to see many of them as people and even friends.

Or at least she thought she had. But Robert was different. She had been obsessed with him ever since she was 11, and knew probably more about the man than he knew about himself.

_"Dammit Caela pull it together! You are 25 years old! Not a teenage fangirl. He is just like the other celebrities you spend all day around. Even if he is the one you loved more that life itself for 14 years..." _she thought to herself

Suddenly she realized he had been staring at her waiting for her to take the book he was holding out to her. She tried to hide her blush as she took the book and he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you" she mumbled and began to walk off in humiliation.

He stepped in front of her and stopped her.

"I do recall you plowed me over, so you owe me your name."

"Caela Gray" she said with growing confidence while shaking his hand.

"And I'm guessing you know who I am, but just so you can hear it in my beautiful voice, Im Robert." He said with an adorable grin. If anyone else had said something like that, it would be considered arrogant, but from him it just came of playful and friendly, and she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well I better be getting home before I manage to knock over anyone else. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile. But once again, her path was blocked.

"You can't walk home in this weather. Let me drive you home."

"I don't know..." He wasn't exactly a stranger, but getting in a car with a man had been drilled into her head as a major "no-no"

"Consider it a public service. With you off the streets, no one has to worry about being knocked over. It will make the neighborhood safer." he reasoned with mock seriousness.

"Ok fine. For the safety of the fine citizens of Los Angelos." She joked back and followed him to the parking lot to his VERY nice very expensive car.

The drive was pleasant enough, they made small talk and Robert inquired about her job, family, likes, dislikes, etc. He actually seemed genuinely interested in her answers.

He dropped her off at her apartment with a promise to "See her soon."

She wondered if he meant for another car ride, or that since they work at the same studios, her doing hair and make up, and him acting, he would probably run into her again.

After giving him her thanks she went inside and began to climb the stairs to her apartment, faintly wondering what the hell just happened


	2. Home is where the crazy roomates are

"I'm home!" She called to her roommate as she entered the apartment. Flopping down on the couch by the tv.

It was a nice apartment. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and in the heart of L.A.. It was a bit small and they had to live together so they could afford to pay the rent, but it was worth it. And they had been best friends since 5th grade, so they didn't mind living with one another.

"Hey, did you get the nutella?" Her roommate asked as she limped out of her room with a wince at every step. She hid it well, but Caela had known her too long and could immediately tell. She was constantly injured because she worked as a stunt double at the same studio as Caela. Yet another reason it was good they lived together, Caela was the only one who could ever force the stubborn girl to see the doctor when she was hurt yet again on the job.

"Abby" Caela said in her trademark disapproving motherly tone while eyeing Abby's oddly bent knee.

Fearing a doctors visit, Abby immediately began her usual protests "Its not a big deal I promise its fine. Just a little injury. It doesn't even hurt that bad and I'm sure it will be better by morning."

"Mmhm." Caela nodded sounding very unconvinced. "And how did this happen."

Abby flopped down on the couch besides Caela. "I had to jump out of one off the 3 story buildings, and they said the landing pad wasn't ready yet, and I said landing pads were for pussies, especially when only a 3 story jump. So I did it without the landing pad." she said the last part sheepishly as Caela's disapproving gaze doubled in intensity.

"You are going to see the doctor tomorrow." she said matter-of-factly

"But-"

"See the doctor, or I swear to God I will never give you nutella again."

"I have other ways of getting my hands on it." she said rebelliously.

"And I will never let you watch Supernatural again."

That seemed to shut Abby up. With a resigned sigh she agreed to see the doctor in the morning.

"Good. Now you will never guess who I ran into, literally, today."

After regaling Abby of the strange encounter she had mere minutes ago, she sat silently as Abby talked a mile a minute, pounding her with questions.

"Oh my Castiel. Are you going to see him again? Does he know how obsessed you were with him as a teenager? Did you make a move? Did he make a move? Do you think he will ask you out? Was he flirty with you? Were you flirty with him? What if-"

"Abby breathe!" Caela said cutting abby off as her face began turning purple.

"I will probably see him around in the studios. He doesn't know how obsessed I was. Neither of us made any moves. He probably won't ask me out, it was just a friendly car ride, he probably isn't interested in me." She said answering all the questions, except the one about flirting. Had she been flirting? Had he been flirting, or was that just how he normally talks to people?

"Besides, his divorce was only a year ago, he's much older than me, and I haven't dated anyone since..."

"Yes I know, but its time to move on from him, and that life." Abby said comfortingly. She was the only one who knew about the path Caela had been down when she had fallen for Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. Only Abby knew about Caela's secret closet full of hook blades, daggers, throwing knives, wrist armor with hidden blades, poison daggers, maces, tomahawk axes, and many other weaponry that Caela could brandish with ease. This closet, well hidden within the apartment, was the only reminder Caela had of her past life as a member of The Creed. When she and Abby went to college, and Caela started dating Ezio, who she met in the ancient library she loved to spend her days in, she thought he was another normal 18 year old, who enjoyed history and old books. However, after she was kidnapped and tortured as bait for Ezio, she found out the truth. Ezio introduced her to his secret life as an assassin. After her abduction, Caela was tired of being scared and a victim, and had him show her the ways of being an assassin, how to defend herself, and how to kill. She soon became one of the best. She joined The Creed, and for many years was the leader. It was only when Ezio was killed in the line of duty, taking a dagger that was meant for Caela, heartbroken and listless, she decided she would quit The Creed, and start a normal life.

It was days after Ezio's death when Caela showed up at Abby's door, broke down and told Abby the truth about everything that happened, all she had done, and that she hadn't really dropped out of college to "travel the world on vacation" the past 3 years she had been gone. In the years Caela had been gone, Abby had dropped out of college as well, but for less exciting reasons. So, the 21 year olds left and moved to L.A. to persue the dreams they once had of working on Hollywood sets.

Caela often felt guilty about everyone she had murdered in the name of The Creed, and still suffered from nightmares, but Abby helped her carry the burden of her past, and was always ready to listen to her latest nightmares. And although she no longer cried about the death of Ezio, she had never dated since, in fear of putting them in danger should The Templars ever find her again.

"Caela, I want you to be happy, and to do that you need to except that life is over. You have done a great job leading a normal life, but you are still afraid to get close to someone romantically. They won't find you, you are safe."

"I can't afford to endanger someone else."

"You won't. Its been three years, they have probably forgotten about you."

Caela thought back to how many Templar members she had killed, how many of their plans she had foiled, and how many times they used all their resources in an attempt to take her down. They hadn't forgotten her. But if they hadn't found her yet. Perhaps it was finally safe to get close to someone romantically again.

"Ok, well even if I am open to dating again, that doesn't mean Robert is going to ask me out."

"Just keep telling yourself that." Abby said with a smile.


	3. Bring life to what's dead

Robert drove away from Caela's apartment with a grin on his face. He tried to wipe it off, but it just kept returning.

Since Susan left him and took Indio with her, Robert tried to date, tried to move on, but he never found someone...right. From genius lawyers, to blonde bimbos, and all types in between, they all bored him. He couldn't figure out why, but none of them had that special spark. They were nice, attractive, the total package. So why didn't he feel any attraction or connection to them, or anyone anymore?

Well that was until he was knocked over into the pavement.

She was shy at first, but as she opened up, the more he felt a certain flitter of attraction inside a part of himself that he thought was long dead. He instantly felt a connection. She was so warm, and down to earth. He found himself not wanting to part with her, hence the ride home. He asked her as many questions as possible, wanting to know all about this mysterious girl who he just met, yet felt like he had known for years.

And the more questions she answered about herself, the more he realized how special she was.

He still smelt her perfume on his leather seats. He missed the smell of women in his car. He missed having conversations with women who he enjoyed being with. The more he thought about her, the more he wanted to see her again. He was older than her by 20 years, but perhaps that wouldn't matter? All he knew was that in that short 30 minutes they drove and talked she made him feel like a normal human. He could forget about his past, and his exes around her, and just get lost in her voice. It was a new feeling to him.

He would see her again. He NEEDED to see her again.


	4. Creeper love is deeper love

The next day Abby went to the doctor, and Caela went to work. She had been assigned to a new studio on the lot because the movie she had been doing the hair and make up for just finished. When she walked on set to meet with the director and get an idea for what he wanted done with the hair and make up, she stopped dead in her tracks. She was unsure whether she should thank whatever deity was in charge of her fate, or turn and run. There he was. They would be working together on this movie. For months on end.

He spotted her and waved as he walked over. She felt sick. Although last night had been the first time she had been attracted to anyone since Ezio, she was still terrified to embarrass herself in front of Robert.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here." She said in an attempt at nonchalance.

"Acually, not really." he replied.

She panicked, did he not want to see her? They only just met last night, could he already be so annoyed with her?

Upon seeing the confusion on her face he explained, "I requested you get assigned to this movie production team." He tried to hide his slight blush. What had he been thinking? Just because he felt a connection with her, didn't mean she felt the same connection to him. She probably thought he was some kind of stalker now. He internally kicked himself for how impulsive he had been.

Caela couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across her face. "So we will be working together? That's aweso-" was all she managed out before the director interrupted them, requesting her immediately to discuss his expectations.

Robert grinned as she lefted. He had been so worried she wouldn't want to work with him. He faintly wondered when he had ever cared so strongly about what someone thought about him. He couldn't remember. But he knew he wanted to further explore the strange effect she had on him, and why she was so different to all other women he had been with.


	5. Strange men have the best candy

First days sucked. Caela always hated the first days on new movie sets. She had to figure out everyone's different hair and make up preferences, as well as make all new friends.

She was just getting ready for the 30 minute walk home she made every day, when a car pulled up beside her. She didn't have to guess who drove it, she only knew one person who drove such a flashy car. Robert.

"Need a ride?"

"Im not suppose to take rides from strange men." She joked.

"But I have candy." He joked back in his best pedophile impression.

"Well in that case..." She said with a laugh as she opened the door and slid into the passenger seat.

"You sure you don't mind giving me another ride? Because you really don't have to."

"Oh I am quite aware I don't have to. But I want to." she was shocked at the sincerity in his voice. "I like the company. Ever since my divorce things have been really lonely..." he trailed off quietly

After a moment he cleared his throat "I am so sorry I didn't mean to dump that on you. I just feel like I can trust you. Its crazy I know. But theres just something about you thats different and-"

"Have dinner with me." she interrupted his ramble, sounding more confident then she felt. What was she thinking? He barely knew her. He would say no.

Robert, not used to having someone ask him out, had to process what just happened. "...What?"

"Um..I just said have dinner with me...ya know, if you want, you obviously don't have to. Obviously you don't have to do anything you don't want. Unless someone forces you to, but thats illegal and I would never force you, not just because its illegal but its not nice, and I'm not that kind of person and and... and Im just gonna shut up and jump out of the moving car now ok?" She wished the earth would open up and swallow her. God she was such an idiot!

"I would love to."

"Im sorry, what?"

"I would love to have dinner with you."

"You would?' She inquired suspiciously

"Yes I would. Pick you up at 8 this Saturday?"

"Sounds great." She smiled a genuine smile. Her first date since Ezio. Abby was right. It was time to move on. And she was finally ready to do just that.

For the rest of the car ride they slipped back into the idle chit chat similar to the night before, asking questions with genuine interest in each other's lives. Both were surprised at how easy it was to talk to one another, almost effortless. Like with two pieces of a puzzle slid together flawlessly.


	6. Home again home again

"I knew it I knew it I knew it!" Abby said happy dancing at the news of Caela's date. Well, as well as one could dance with a leg brace. The doctor had confirmed that she dislocated her knee...again. But they gave her painkillers and a brace and said she should be back to breaking other parts of her body within a month. "I knew he would ask you out!"

Caela chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm. She herself was bursting with excitement, but refused to let it show like some giddy school girl.

"Just don't let my mother know. She would have my head if she knew I was dating a 45 year old. I have always felt age doesn't matter, its more the person, but some how I don't think that argument would go over well with her."

"My lips are sealed." Abby said making the zipper motion over her mouth. Caela could tell from her more childish than usual behavior that she had already taken her painkillers for the night.

When Abby finally settled down and went to bed (after some bribery of nutella pancakes in the morning from Caela) Caela went to bed as well, and for the first time in years, she had no nightmares that night.


	7. Prepare for lift off

The work day had been long and exhaustive, but the little winks and crooked smiles from Robert, coupled with the thought of their date finally being tomorrow night, kept her going.

He drove her home again, as it was becoming a normal thing now. She never even had to look or wait for him. He always met her in her make up trailer and they walked to the parking lot together. Conversation was never hard, and always left her smiling. Except when he asked questions about her college, or previous boyfriends, or previous jobs, or anything that she had to deflect in order to not reveal anything about her past life. She didn't tell him about her time as an assassin not just for his own safety, but also because she was worried what he would think of her. Would he be disgusted? Call her a monster? Or would he be more afraid of her and what she is capable of?

Either way, she always felt so awful when she deflected his questions and changed the subject. He always noticed the obvious avoidance of these types of questions, and although it hurt a little, he figured she didn't answer for a good reason, and would tell him when she was ready.

That night when he dropped her off, before she got out of the car, so asked for the fifth time that week, "So you really aren't going to tell me where we are going for our surprise date?"

"Nope. Hence me calling it our 'surprise date'. You will just have to wait and see."

"You know I don't really like surprises right?" her time as an assassin was explanation enough as to why.

"Well we will just have to change that won't we?" he said giving her that special smile that he reserved just for her. It wasn't the million-watt smile he used on fans, it was more genuine, and much sweeter, and it was all for her.


	8. Surprises really aren't so bad

The night had finally arrived, and although she was calm on the outside, inside she was filled with nervous excitement. Abby helped her get ready, but since she didn't know what Robert had prepared for the night, she went with a simple but elegant red silky dress with black high heels that showed off the slim curves of her long legs. She straightened her hair which she usually wore in a pony tail, and wore a bit more make up than usual, but not too much; she didn't want to look like a prostitute.

When the knock on the door rang through the apartment and 5 minutes before 8:00, she glanced in the mirror one last time before getting the thumbs up from Abby and answering the door.

They both had the same reaction when the door was opened. Jaws dropped. Both in awe at the other's beauty. She excepted him to wear a suit like he usually did most days at the studio, but instead he wore black dress paints that clung in all the right places, and a button down long sleeve white dress shirt that was buttoned down enough to be sexy, but not too much to look like he was in a pirate porno. His hair was fluffed up and sticking out at all angles in a bed head fashion that he knew she loved. When they finished drinking in each others appearances, he wordlessly offered her his arm, and they walked out to his car, leaving Abby to eat ice cream and wonder how many cats she could fit in the apartment.

They arrived at the boat docks and he said "This is part one of the surprise date" as he lead her down the board walk past all the boats.

For a terrifying second she thought he was taking her fishing. But then he stopped in front of the biggest yacht. It had an outdoor patio covered in strategically placed candles, with a table covered in white table cloth. On top of the table there were flowers (white roses; her favorite) and champagne.

He took advantage of her moment of distracted staring to scoop her up and carry her bridal style onto the boat. At first she protested, not liking being "man-handled" for lack of a better word, but she quickly relaxed into his arms, and was gently deposited onto the deck too soon for her liking.

When they were both seated he poured the champagne and the waiters brought out their food.

"Wow. Robert this is amazing. You sure know how to show a girl a good time."

"Well the only girl I want to show a good time to is you. So if you like it, then its a success."

She blushed as his compliment. Even though they had been spending time together everyday for a week, this was their first date, and she was shocked at how he already spoke of being exclusive with her.

"I love it." They clinked there champagne glasses and began eating. Although the talk came just as easy as usual, the conversations were more personal and more intimate. It was like they were the only two people in the world as the yacht cruised around the coast of California. They were so absorbed in each other they hardly noticed the beautiful sight of L.A. at night. Hell, they were so absorbed in each other, they hardly noticed the man in the nearby boat that had been following them for the past 2 hours.


	9. Nevermind surprises are bad

When they finished their meals and the yacht docked back at the marina he carried her bridal style all the way to the car, this time with no complaints from her.

"Any chance you will tell me where we are going now?''

"Nope. And you have to admit the last surprise was awesome. Don't you trust me?" he said it playfully but she surprised herself by automatically answering.

"Yes. I do." Since Ezio, and quitting The Creed, she had only ever trusted Abby, and she had known her for years. The more she thought about her answer, the more she realized it was true. She did trust Robert. Even though he didn't know about her past, she still would put her trust in him.

Although, that trust didn't prepare her for the next surprise.

When he un-blindfolded her, they were in a shooting range. Suddenly flashbacks of being in The Creed, shooting people, their screams and pleas as she watched them bleed out, as well as flash backs of watching the enemy shoot her own comrades, being forced to watch them die, were forced into her conscientious with violent force.

For a moment she thought she might faint because of all the painful memories pushing their way through her head.

Thankfully Robert was to busy loading his gun to see, and by the time he turned around she managed to fake a smile.

"How did you know I loved the gun range?" she lied. He had obviously gone through a lot of trouble to rent out the place and she wasn't going to ruin the night just because of some unpleasant memories.

"You seem the type of powerful strong woman who knows how to wield a firearm." He said smirking playfully. If only he knew how right he was.

"Well you were right about that." She figured as long as she was here she might as well have some fun. She hadn't fired a gun since she left The Creed, not even the ones in her hidden closet of weapons, and as much as she hated to admit it, she did enjoy firing guns.

She took a 9mm Standard Police Issue Glock 19 off the nearest table, and with the ease of someone who had been doing it for years, she slid in the clip, cocked it, turned off the safety, and emptied the clip into the very furthest target. When she finished and the machine brought the target forward, it revealed every bullet hit the human silhouette dead in the heart.

Robert just stood behind her with his mouth agape.

_Shit! I am so stupid! I should have missed a few. Now he is going to be suspicious. You dumb ass!_ She thought to herself.

But instead of the attack of questions she was excepting, he just said "Remind me not to piss you off." And then went to take his turn shooting.


	10. Take things slow

The gun range had been more fun than she had expected. She got to teach Robert how to use a gun, and laugh at his adorable pouty face when he missed the target completely. They lost track of time, and before they knew it, the manager was kicking them out because it was midnight and they were closing.

This time when he dropped her off at her building, he got out of the car and walked her all the way to her apartment.

When they reached the door, she wondered if he was expecting to be invited in, but she wasn't sure she was ready for what that would lead to.

"I would invite you in but..um...Abby is probably sleeping...and um..we shouldn't wake her." She lamely finished. God it sounded like the worst excuse even to her.

"Hey, listen" He cupped her cheek and stared into her blue eyes with his warm brown orbs. "we don't have to do anything you're not ready for. Im okay waiting for as long as you need."

"How did I get such an amazing guy?"

"Well if I recall correctly you trampled over me one rainy day." He joked with his crooked smile.

"Oh ya thats how." She laughed. Then more seriously, "Thank you for an amazing time. Goodnight"

She leaned into kiss him. It was suppose to be a nice 'goodnight kiss' but it soon transformed into much more. She intertwined her fingered into his hair, pulling him closer. His one hand was still cupping her cheek, but the other he snaked around her waist and used to pull her body against his own. The kiss depended as they both opened their mouths to let the other in, and her knees began

to go weak beneath her, and if he wasn't holding her up she may have fallen.

Due to a ridiculous need for air, they pulled apart minutes later, both with flushed cheeks and big smiles on their faces.

"Im ready now." she breathlessly panted.

His smile didn't falter as he said, "I know you're not. Im fine taking things slow and I'm not going to rush you into doing something you will regret." Her smile only doubled at how thoughtful he was being, putting their relationship above his own needs

They untangled themselves from each other and said their goodnights, and she gave him a quick peck on the lips before disappearing into her apartment.


	11. And unto us a new ship is born

The second Caela closed the door Abby ran out of her bedroom and almost collided with Caela.

"What happened? How was it? Where did he take you? What did you do? Was it super romantic? I bet it was super romantic. Did you have the se-."

"Abby!"

"Yes?"

"Breath"

"Breathing's boring"

"Where's your knee brace? Its only been a week, you have to at least were it for three wee-"

"Well the doctors were wrong Im fine. Now details!" she prompted as she dragged Caela over to the couch.

Caela told her everything. The the romantic dinner,boat ride, the gun range, even the kiss. By the time she was done Abby was bursting with excitement.

"YOU TWO ARE SO PERFECT OH MY CAS I SHIP IT SO HARD!"

Caela could only laugh at her friend's enthusiasm, and her use of a fandom word being applied to her life.

"But on a more serious note, how are you? Did it bring up any memories of Ezio?"

"Surprisingly no. He's so different from Ezio and its been enough time were I don't feel guilty dating someone else. The entire date I didn't feel like I was betraying Ezio. He would have wanted me to be happy, and I really am. God Robert makes me so happy."

"Im so happy for you Caela." And Abby was. As much as it sucked seeing cute couples together while she was alone, seeing someone make Caela so happy, especially after all Caela had been through, really made Abby happy.


	12. 6 months later

"You mean the world to me and I love you so much. No too cheesy. I have never been happier and I love you. No no stupid. I love you more than I love myself. No that sounds arrogant. Urgh why is this so hard!"

Robert flopped down on the bed in his L.A. mansion. It had been 6 months since that amazing first date, and things had only gotten better since. Even though he gave her rides home everyday, and every weekend they went on a date, they were never tired of each other and never bored on a date. Robert had known he had loved her since the first date. But he wasn't ready to say it until now. Unfortunetly, as much as he practiced in the mirror, he could not find the right words to convey just how much she meant to him.

He was truly unaware he could love this much. As cliche as it sounded, no one had made him feel this way before. It was like she was custom made for him.

That night was date night, and he was determined to let her know how we felt. And he knew exactly how.

When he pulled up to their destination, she let out a little gasp. It was the boat from their first date, and it looked exactly as it had all those nights ago.

"Miss Caela Gray, would you accompany me on an overnight cruise around this lovely coast of California?"

"I would love to, but Robert we have work tomorrow-"

"Nope. I used a favor to get the director to give everyone tomorrow off."

"But I don't have any of my things."

He pulled out her overnight bag from the back off the car.

"Abby was in on it and packed this for you." With a little laugh he added, "She also packed these." he opened the bag and revealed a 24 pack box of condoms and they both broke down laughing.

"Well in that case I would love to accompany you Mr Downey Jr."

They were half way through their meal, the same food dishes and champagne they had one their first date she noticed, when she asked, "Are you ok? You have been acting a little off ever since they brought out the meal." Oh God, was he going to dump her?

He let out a sigh. "Ya Im fine. Its just I-...I-... sorry this is harder than I thought it would be."

"Robert, are you breaking up with me?" she asked in a small voice. She was ashamed to admit how scared she was at the thought of losing him. He really did mean everything to her.

"What? No! No! Of course not!" Caela visibly relaxed.

"Then what is it?"

He took a deep breath and very quickly, before he could look back, said everything he had been holding in.

"Jesus Caela. You have no idea what you do to me. After my wife left I thought I was going to die alone and never love again, not because no one would love me but because I couldn't find anyone that I could acually care for or take interest in or even someone who made me feel like a real person and then I ran into you, well I guess you ran into me, and everything changed. From that very first car ride I could tell you were different and special and God you made me feel so human and from that very moment I knew I could never let you go and that's why we are here at the location of our first date because on our first date I realized I loved you. I loved you more than I had ever loved any of my past wives and more than I thought I was capable of. But I couldn't work up the courage to tell you until know. So here I am, saying it. Caela Elizabeth Gray, I love you."

He said the whole thing without breathing, in a very Abby-like fashion. For a horrifying second, Caela didn't say anything. She just stared in shock.

Finally, she smiled so wide she thought her face would crack. "You make me so happy Robert. I love you too. I love you so much."

They both stood and collied as they became a tangle of limbs, kissing and holding and caressing.

"Im ready." She whispered.

He grinned like a little boy as he picked her up the same way he did back on their first date and carried her to the bedroom. Needless to say, they didn't come out of that bedroom for the entire cruise, and Caela didn't need the clothes in her overnight bag after all. Acually, the only reason the bag was ever opened, was to get out the box Abby had put in for them.


	13. Peek a boo, I found you

When she got home from the cruise, and after answering no less than a million questions from Abby, Caela collapsed into bed. She was tired and sore. She smiled remembering why she was so tired and sore.

She smiled even bigger when she remember the beginning of the evening. He loves her.

A frantic knock on the door woke her for her reverie. She didn't have time to open the door before Abby burst in. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Abby what's wrong!"

"This." She got off the bed took the envelope from Abby's shaking hand. Inside where 4 photos and a note. She took out the note and read it first.

It simply said:

_You for him_

_R.B. _

"Rodrigo Boriga" Caela whispered. He found her.

With shaky hands she studied the photos. She felt sick.

It was Robert.

He was chained up, obviously unconscious from the way his head and body slumped. He was covered in bruises, welts, and long bloody cuts that she could tell were from a whip. She had seen him only an hour ago. How did they manage this so quickly?

"Where did you get this?!" She demanded.

"It was slipped under the door. I already checked all around the building. No one is here."

On the back of the envelope there was an address.

"Im going after him."

"You can't! Don't you see its a trap?"

"Of course its a trap. But we always knew it was only a matter of time before they found me, and Im not going to let him suffer for what I have done.''

"Im coming with you." Abby stated. When they began living together they agreed that Abby should receive training incase the Templars ever found Caela, and Abby was put in danger. Caela trained Abby for years until she was as good as a member of The Creed.

"No your not." Caela said as she removed the fake wall in the back of her closet, revealing shelves upon shelves of weapons.

"Why not. Let me help you!"

"Im not letting you get hurt too. That's final." Abby knew that if Caela didn't want her to come, then Caela would stop at nothing to keep her in the apartment. Not wanting to end up chained to the bedpost, Abby agreed because she knew Caela was well aware of what she was doing, and if anyone could pull this off, it was Caela.

If Caela had more time she may have felt sentimental or nostalgic as she put on her old assassins outfit and stocked up on as many weapons as she could carry. But she was in too much of a rush to save Robert.

"Stay here." Was all she said before she pulled up her hood, grabbed her hook blades, and jumped out the apartment window.


	14. Impatient Italians

Robert let out a groan as he regained consciousness. His head was pounding and he could fell that his ribs were cracked from the beating he had gotten. His wounds from the whipping where still throbbing and bleeding openly and his wrists were screaming in pain from hanging on the chains.

He took in his surroundings. It was a cement room, very large, probably used to be a shipping warehouse. It was dark and the only light was coming from one window on the wall about 20ft up.

How did he get here? He remembered parking his car in the garage and walking to his door, but then everything went black and he woke up here. Then the torture had begun. But that was all he remembered after dropping off Caela.

CAELA! Oh God. What if they had her too. She was more fragile than he was, and wouldn't be able to endure the torture.

"So your finally awake?" Said a smooth italian voice cutting off his panicked thoughts.

"What do you want from me?" He demanded attempting to sound brave.

"Oh Mr. Downey Jr., we want nothing from _you._ You are merely the bait for a much bigger catch."

So this wasn't about him? Who would they be wanting to catch?

"I think you have the wrong guy. I don't know anyone who you would have any quarrel with."

"Oh but you do. My reliable information source says he has seen you two together. Whether you are her partner in another scheme to undermine me, or you are simply a friend, either way she will come for you, and when she does, we will kill her."

Well at least if he was the only bait, then Caela was safe. He could endure anything as long as he knew Caela was ok.

"Wait, who is this "she"?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"She is the most deadly assassin of The Creed, in fact she lead The Creed for a while before her beloved Ezio, also an assassin, was killed. She dropped off the map and wasn't seen since. Well, until now. I am sure she has been nothing but sweet to you Mr. Downey Jr., but believe me, she is dangerous. She has killed hundreds and will stop at nothing go get what she desires. She is a ruthless killing machine and a public menace. Her name is Alessandra Auditore."

This woman sounding terrifying. But Robert didn't know anyone capable of such things, nor someone named Alessandra Auditore.

Upon seeing the confusion in his prisoner's eyes, Rodrigo added, "This is the name she operated under when she was an assassin and before she disappeared. We assume it is a fake name, one she fabricated for herself. We are unaware of what name she goes by now, or what name you know her by."

After a few moments of silence, Rodrigo let out an exasperated sigh. "When is she coming? Im getting impatient." He turned to face Robert. "But don't worry, I know a way to pass the time." He said with an evil grin as he pulled out a dagger from his belt.

As he began to trace Robert's bare torso with the knife, wondering where to stab first, he stated absent mindedly "In italian, the name Alessandra means 'defender of mankind'. Interesting that she chose that name for herself, yet here you are in danger, and she is nowhere to be seen to defend you."

Just as Rodrigo began pressing hard enough to draw blood, the small window shattered 20ft above, due to the body propelling through it.


	15. Sharing is not caring

The figure, clad in all white with streaks of red here and there, was wearing a low hood shadowing and hiding her face. _This must be Alessandra, _thought Robert, unaware that it was the love of his life.

When Caela saw Robert she had to immediately look away. She knew if she stared much longer she would want to vomit. They would pay for what they'd done to him.

"Alessandra. How nice of you to join us." Rodrigo drawled.

"Didn't have much of a choice did I? I believe you have something of mine." She said calmly in her "assassin" voice, so Robert wouldn't be able to recognize her.

"Yes, sorry about that. I damaged your toy a little. But he was just so much fun to play with." The malicious smirk coupled with his words made Caela's vision go red with anger. But she kept her cool, knowing he was just trying to goad her into losing control.

"You seem awfully confident for someone who has an army of 3. What happened to your followers Rodrigo?" She mocked.

"You know damned well what happened. You killed them all. And the ones you didn't kill fled and went into hiding. This is all I have left."

"Lets see if we can fix that." She growled

She ran towards the two guards by the door who already had their daggers at the ready. She didn't need weaponry to take them down. Her veins were on fire with rage and the need for revenge. The first guard made a move to stab her chest, which she side stepped and retaliated by squatting and sweeping his feet out from under him with her leg. She jumped over his body on the ground in a flip, her legs coming down and landing on the other guard's head. Before either could recover, she brought her heel down on their necks, breaking them with the skill only an assassin could possess.

Rodrigo just raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "So now its just me then? Now your in for a real treat. You don't get to be the head Templar for anything. I have been waiting for this rematch for ages, and trust me when I say I won't go down easily." He flashed his trademark malicious grin.

Instead of running at him like she did with the other two, she walked towards him slowly and cautiously, and they began to circle each other, sizing one another up, and preparing for the first attack. They both drew their daggers simultaneously, challenging each other with their eyes.

Caela made the first move, and it began.

She lounged towards his torso with her dagger outstretched. He jumped back just in time and kicked her in the jaw hard enough to make her see stars. She stumbled back but regained her footing in time to duck out of the way of the dagger coming at her face.

Already in a crouching position, she swung her blade at his thigh, and dug it in deep. He let out a yell of pain and kicked her in the head hard enough to make her fall over. He came and stood above her.

"Your going to regret that." He threatened dangerously as he pulled her dagger from out of his thigh, and angled it towards her.

His confidence was getting the better of him, and his guard was down, so she used her feet to knock him down like she had with the guard earlier. Jumping to her feet with the agility of a great assassin, which she happened to be, she kicked him in the stomach enough times to make him cough up blood. Grabbing a fistful of his hair she picked up his head and slammed it back down onto the floor until the floor was coated in red. She could tell he was about to lose consciousness, so she leaned in close, and whispered dangerously, "This is what happens when you touch what's mine. Do not ever- EVER, come near me or what's mine again, or I will END you. Got that?" Her voice shook with anger.

He spit blood in her face, so she drove her spare dagger into his temple and dropped his limp form on the concrete, and spit right back on him.

_So much for leaving him alive _she thought. But she never really had enough faith in her restraint to believe she would leave any of them alive today.


	16. The truth rears its ugly ass

Robert had watched the entire fight in silent horror. Yes it was great that his kidnapper was dead, but now he was trapped with an even more dangerous assassin, who was making her way towards him.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled as he struggled again his chains. He had to get away from this nut job!

"Calm down. I'm here to help." The unfamiliar voice said.

"Just stay away!" He began kicking so she could get nowhere near him.

She let out a resigned sigh. She did not have time for this. She had to get him medical help and fast.

"Robert." she said gently in her real voice.

This got his attention.

"Its me Robert." She pulled back her white hood to reveal her reassuring face. She hoped to calm him down, or at least gain his trust enough to get him to a doctor, but instead he fainted. However, this did allowed her to unlock his chains and carry him out, so it worked well.

She stepped outside cursing her inability to think ahead. How would she get Robert anywhere without a car? How could she go anywhere dressed like this? How would she be able to get his wounds treated without the doctors discovering how he got the wounds?

Just then a car pulled up. Robert's car.

"Abby?!" she asked in disbelief.

"I figured when you found Robert he would need some medical attention. I also figured you would be so happy to see me, you would forget that you told me not to leave the apartment, and that I took a taxi to Robert's house and hot wired his car." she said sheepishly as she got out of the car and helped Caela gently lay Robert in the backseat.

Caela prayed to whatever deity was in charge of fates that Robert would be okay, and would live through this, but he was in critical condition.

Her and Robert shared so many great memories in this car. Its where their relationship really started. How poetic it would be if this was where it ended


	17. Blood is hard to get out of a sofa

Long before Abby and Caela moved to California, Abby was a medical student. In college together, as well as the three years Caela was missing, Abby was determined to be a doctor. But before graduation, and a few months before Caela returned from being AWOL, Abby was in a car crash. She almost died, and as almost dyeing usually does, it made her think. She realized she didn't want to spend the rest of her life surrounded by the dead and dyeing. Despite not being a doctor now, Abby still had the medical knowledge and training to help Robert, and save them an interrogation at the hospital.

They pulled up to the apartment in the alleyway, so no one would see the assassin in white carrying the unconscious celebrity out of the black porsche. They climbed up the fire escape, both holding Robert, and climbed through the apartment window that Abby left unlocked for when she snuck in at night after parties.

Immediately as they laid Robert on the living room couch Abby went into "doctor mode."

"Get me warm water, the medical kit under my bed, 3 towels, the IV in my closet and gloves. Prop his feet up on the pillow to stem blood flow, help me rip his pants open so I can access his injuries, and get me a knife." she barked out orders and Caela complied to each one, willing to do anything to help.

The next 3 hours passed in tense silence. His body was going into shock, and he had lost a lot of blood, both of which could mean death. Using the IV equipment she "borrowed" from a blood drive back when she was a medical student, she gave him a blood transfusion from Caela's blood which was also A positive like Robert. While Caela sat hooked up to the IV, watching the thin tube take the blood from her body and putting it into Robert's, Abby was at work stitching up Robert's still bleeding wounds, and re-setting bones.

Finally he was in stable condition.

"Im gonna go shower off all your boyfriend's blood. Come get me if he developes a fever." Abby deadpanned. Obviously she had exhausted all her sympathy for one day and had turned off her emotions. Caela didn't blame her. It had been one hell of a day. Caela hadn't even left Robert's side to change, so she was still in her assassin uniform when he began to stir 30 minutes later.

"Hey Robert, how are you feeling?"

"Like I just got kidnapped and tortured by assassins who have a quarrel with my girlfriend who happens to also be a master assassin." He croaked out of his sore throat.

She let out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't still screaming and trying to get away. Progress.

"Yeah...about that. Please don't be mad. This was never suppose to happen. That part of my life is suppose to be long over and I would have never purposely put you in the way of danger. Im sorry I never told you about my past, but I didn't want you to be afraid of me or look at me differently. I wanted to put my past behind me and start a new life with you, a happy life, something I didn't think possible until we met. You showed me how to live and love and move on with my pathetic life. I understand if you never want to see me again, but you deserve the truth first."

And for the second time in her life, Caela retold the tragic story that is her past. She told him of Ezio, her kidnapping, finding out about Ezio, her training, the three years she was gone, her life as an assassin, The Templars, and finally Ezio's death, resulting in her moving back home and attempting a normal life.

"Despite me lying about my past, everything between us was real, and I don't regret a single second of it. Im still the same girl who knocked you over on the side walk, the same girl who you went on that boat with you for days, and the same girl who loves you."

After she finished he was quiet. Seconds turned into minutes and he still said nothing, not meeting her gaze. Then, very calmly, he got up, limped to the door the best he could in his current beaten, half naked state, and left.


	18. Abby saves the sinking ship

It wasn't until Robert limped down to the apartment lobby and out onto the sidewalk, when he realized he had no car, no money, no clothes besides his tattered boxers.

"Need a ride?" Abby said sticking her head out the drivers side window of his car. He wordlessly got in, knowing he had no other options.

He had only met Abby a few times, but they were pretty friendly and got along well together.

"I saw you limping out of the apartment and figured you could use some help."

"You would be right." He said, speaking for the first time since he woke up.

"Yeah, well I usually am. But this ride isn't for free, Im not that nice of a person. I have other motives." At his scared look she added, "Don't get your panties in a wad Iron Man, Im not gonna rape you. I just meant talking. Particularly about what Caela told you. I figured you would need to talk. So whats going through you head right now?"

"That my girlfriend is really an assassin and has been lying to me, and due to her lying I was just kidnapped and tortured. And obviously she didn't trust me enough to tell me any of this."

"Hold on, I understand you dealing with finding out she was an assassin, but you can't hold a grudge that she didn't tell you, because 1. she was afraid to tell you because she didn't know how you would react, 2. she didn't want you to see that side of her and 3. you don't know that she was lying. She may have told you some time in the future, when she thought you were ready."

He thought about all 3 points, and realized how true they were. If he had been in that position he would have been hesitant to tell someone too. And how did he know she wasn't planning on telling him at some point?

"Ok fair point. So now that I am ok with the secret keeping, I just have to deal with the actual secret; my girlfriend is a homicidal maniac."

Just then Abby swerved the car to the side of the road and stopped. She turned to him and all but yelled, "Ok listen hear buddy, just because I patched you up once today don't think I won't hesitate to redo the damage. I have had a hell of a day and am not in the mood to deal with you 'boohoo' crap. Here's the facts. Your girlfriend is the same girl you fell in love with. You still love her. You recently found out she has a bad past, where she killed people. But she killed them for a greater good, not for shits and giggles. And I do recall someone else I know has a rather bad past. Hmm who could that be? Oh ya. Its you! And she knows all about your past of drugs, prostitues, and jail, and she still loves you for who you are now, not who you were then. The least you can do is have an open mind and try to accept her past of murdering so she could save the innocent, because you love who she is now!"

She started driving again. They sat in silence as Abby caught her breath and Robert contemplated what she said. It _was _still Caela. The same funny, pretty, smart, girl he had connected with and loved like he had never loved anyone before. And yes she was a killer, but she killed for the purpose of saving people, and trying to better the world. It was justified, unlike his past. And she knew about and accepted his past before even going on their first date, before they fell in love. And the kidnapping wasn't her fault. He truly didn't blame her for the evil actions of another. Rodrigo chose to get him involved, not Caela.

What was he doing, about to throw away what they had just because he couldn't wrap his head around it? He was scared, so he was going to run, like he always did. Well not this time. This was too important to give up and run from.


	19. Dagger questions

Three days had passed since Robert left the apartment. Abby never told Caela about the car ride. Caela sulked around the house in her PJs. Abby ate nutella and complained about how hot British actors were. Caela slept and ate chocolate and thought about Robert. Abby watched Star Trek. Life went on.

Until their was a sound at the door, like a knife being stuck into wood. Caela immediately jumped into assassin mode and grabbed her daggers as she cautiously approached the door. She opened it to find a jewel encrusted dagger sticking out from it.

Who could it be from? None of the Templars were left. Although there were always people out to get her. She had made so many enemies over those three years.

Just then Robert rounded the corner.

"Hello." he said

"Hello." she echoed in disbelief. She never thought he would come back.

He pulled the jeweled dagger out of the door and handed it to her, but she didn't break his gaze, afraid that if she looked away he would disappear again.

"Caela Elizabeth Gray. I accept your past. I understand you did what you did to protect people. I understand why you kept it a secret from me. I don't care what you did, just like you don't care what I did. Our pasts will stay in the past, because they made us who we are now. I love every part of you. I love Caela Gray, and I love Alessandra Auditiore." He got down on one knee, " I can accept your past, as long as you agree to make your future with me."

He nodded at the dagger she held, and in cursive inscription, it read "Will you marry me?"

Screw tradition, she got down on her knees too so she could look him in the eye. "Robert Downey Jr. of course I will marry you." They both broke into big stupid grins and kissed until they realized they had an audience. Said audience was making "Awwwww" noises and flapping her hands like a fangirl meeting their idol.

From her crouched position on the floor, Caela closed the door, separating them from Abby, so they could have some privacy and continue kissing. They were so involved in one another they didn't even hear Abby's wines of "Oh come on no fair!" at being shut out.


	20. Life goes on

The wedding was three months later. In that time, Caela trained Robert in self defense like she had Abby. She prayed he would never need to defend himself again, but it made her sleep easier knowing he could.

Abby was of course the maid of honor and she stood besides a very fidgeting nervous Robert at the alter. Everyone rose and watched as Caela walked down the isle. She looked stunning in her strapless floor length wedding dress, her golden hair perfectly curled and laying gently across her back. The ivory silk ruffles of the dress clung to her body and showed off her curves. Walking her down the isle was her grey haired father. Caela's parents approved of the marriage despite the age difference, because it was clear he made her so happy and so loved. Although Mr Gray had threatened no less than 20 times to neuter Robert if he was an asshole to her. But Robert was used to getting those types of threats from Abby.

When the ceremony was over everyone went to the reception at Robert's house. Although it had really been Caela and Robert's house for the past 3 months. Abby had moved out of the apartment and was now living in a college dorm, because she was studying to become a doctor once more, and this time she would stick it through. But Tony and Caela made it very clear that when she graduated, she would come live with them. They didn't give her an option. Not that she minded. She could have her own floor, with its own living room, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, kitchen, and science lab! Way better than their old apartment. Caela and Robert would continue working on movie sets together, as an unstoppable duo that could only be hired as a package deal; you get the actor, you get the make up artist.

It took Robert a couple tries, but he finally found his soulmate. This would be Robert's last and final marriage, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

_Post-credit scene_

"This is the best reception ever!" Abby said to Robert, who hadn't unwrapped his arms from Caela since the big "I do"

"Im glad you like it. Oh hey I wanted to introduce you to someone Abby, I think you will hit it off real well. He loves science also, and might be coming over here a lot to use one of the other labs."

A man with chocolate brown hair and a purple tie stepped up to shake Abby's hand. She recognized him as Robert's best man.

"Hello." He politely introduced. "I'm Bruce Banner."

But that's a story for another time.


End file.
